Non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) may reduce substances in the body that cause pain and inflammation. NSAIDs may work by blocking cyclooxygenase enzymes which produce prostaglandins in the cells, reducing inflammation and pain. NSAIDs are typically used to treat pain and arthritis symptoms such as joint inflammation, swelling, stiffness, and pain.